Kelly Meeker's Seduction
by TJ Jordan
Summary: Based off of a sexy scene from 'Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers', Kelly Meeker succeeds in seducing Brady to have hot, wild sex with her on Halloween night. This will be a one-shot, 'smut/lemon' story.


**Kelly Meeker's Seduction**

* * *

 **Okay, so I should warn you that this is going to be a _'smut/lemon'_ story (whichever you're comfortable with in calling this sort of fanfic). Or if you're that naïve, let me elaborate. This is nothing more than a one-shot story about two characters from a (debatable) scary movie of a (very certain) never-ending franchise (or in Jamie's words, _"He'll never die"_ ) having hot, crazy sex. So there will be no real story-arc or character development.**

 **I highly advise those who are not so comfortable in reading these kinds of stories to NOT READ THIS! Seriously, you can decide whether to read this or not. So please don't report me just because you happen to not like simple _'lets have sex'_ stories. It's called _'smut, lemon, sex, and graphic nudity'_ for a reason (speaking of which, consider this the _'ratings'_ of which will be in this story, plus _'language'_ ).**

 **Simply put, this will be rated 'M'(couldn't find anything other rating above that, so we'll go with 'M' instead) for hardcore sex.**

 **Anyway, this one-shot is more of a reimagining of a (very sexy) scene from _'Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers"_ between Kelly Meeker and Brady (who has no last name, because he's just there to die... and give us the only sexy scene in the entire film, but mostly just there to die). ****_Getting_ back on track, there is a tiny subplot going on during the _4th_ installment of the Halloween series, where Kelly Meeker is trying to bang Rachel Carruthers's (not so loyal) boyfriend, Brady (for _'fan service'_ , I guess). This leads to a moment where the two _almost_ have sex, but are interrupted by other fellow characters (plus Mikey) before they can do so.**

 **However, I always had a problem with that. Not with the almost having sex part, but the part where they get interrupted (for different, but similar reasons). _Halloween_ was what made the tropes of future Slasher movies very famous to begin with (for better or for worse). One of the most famous tropes is that if any character has sex, they die. Granted, it's obvious the character of Kelly most definitely got her fair share of sex before her death, including Brady as well. But I feel that the deed should have been done before either of them got axed-off. And this is something _Halloween 5_ got right (eh, kinda).**

 **Is this just my lust talking? Sure it is, I won't lie.**

 **But come on, have you actually seen _Halloween 4_? Kathleen Kinmont as Kelly Meeker was freaking hot! From her great body, big breasts, fine ass, and texture of her legs, she was the full package. No wonder Brady's friend was trying to score a date with her. I know I would try (and sadly fail in the process)! You can literally find pictures on the Internet of her character, and man... (whew!). I don't think I've seen a more gorgeous woman than Kelly from any other slasher film. And we never even get to see her bang.**

 **So, I figured that if the movie couldn't give it to us, then why not write about it. Sure, it isn't really the real thing and I'm definitely no _Award-Winning Author_ for that matter. But I do believe that the power of imagination can go a long way.**

 **In case any of you haven't seen the movie (which won't matter really), this takes place during the events of _'Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers'_. Think of it as a _'what-if'_ idea, where Kelly and Brady just so happened to have just enough time to have sex before Jamie, Rachel, Dr. Loomis and Sherriff Meeker show up. Nothing will really change the story much, so no harm to the events that happen later.**

 **Once more, I don't recommend reading this sort of thing if you're not into it.**

 **And also, all rights are reserved to the company who owns the _Halloween Franchise_!**

 **Enjoy my first ever _'smut/lemon'_ story, _"Kelly Meeker's Seduction"_ (not the best title I could come up with, but it should do just fine)!**

* * *

The sound of the wood burning in the fireplace of Sheriff Meeker's home echoed through the living room as Brady laid on the couch, with a series of blankets and pillows to keep him comfort.

His eyes were glued onto the beautiful Kelly Meeker as she approached from the side, her fingernails sliding against the surface of the couch. She smiled, mischievously at him, using the sexy approach she always used to get her _prey_ all worked up.

Coming around, she went to his side and slightly lifted up her white _Cops do it by the book_ shirt, revealing her thong down below.

Brady's breathing and heart sped up, struggling to control himself.

Her smiling growing, she climbed on top of him and allowed her body to meet his muscular chest, using her hand to brush up and down his abs and ribs. She chuckled at hearing him moan. Doing a little wiggle against his pants, her lips met his and began making out with him with great passion.

As the snogging session went on, Brady couldn't help but feel guilty. He wanted to have his way with Kelly so much, but didn't want to do so while still with Rachel. He knew he should have spent the night helping her babysit Jamie when their original plans for Halloween were cancelled. Maybe then he could have scored big time with Rachel while her foster sister was asleep.

But he would be lying if he said he didn't have eyes for another.

Kelly Meeker was said to be the most beautiful, if not hottest girl in town. She was known to get her way with almost every boy in school, even stealing boyfriends from the other girls. It was no secret she was out to have her fun before heading to college next year, where she would most likely would take advantage of the newer and bigger selection of men to choose from.

Working with her at the local store of Haddonfield most definitely didn't help either. She made sure to make he would notice _everything_ she had to offer. Cleverage that hinted at bigger things beneath her shirts, not to mention her perfect midriff. Thongs that peaked at the edge of her skirts or pants. Shorts that showed off her legs and bum. There was no escaping the clues and hints that she sent him, and it was driving him crazy.

And he figured it was no coincidence that she happened to get the same job as he did either.

He began to wonder why he even got with Rachel in the first place. He liked her for who she was, but knew that things couldn't really work out between them. He had his needs and knew she couldn't fulfil them. Maybe he was looking for someone more normal or someone more different from the other girls like Kelly. But he realized now that was also a negative to him. He wanted women like Kelly in his life.

Before returning his attention back to Kelly, he made a decision in his head to end things with Rachel in the morning. _Officially!_ Maybe apologize and try to make it up to her.

Any thought of Rachel or anything else for that matter was suddenly gone as he felt Kelly's tongue fight for dominance.

They both moaned at the feel of their own bodies against one another. His hand traveled down her back and started to lift up her shirt, revealing more skin as the fire reflected off of the flawless flesh of her body.

She teased him as she broke away and bit his upper lip, smiling.

"Let's go upstairs," she said, panting.

Looking into her eyes, he replied, "No. I think we're doing just fine right here."

Sighing, Kelly kissed him again and leaned up, straddling him.

Holding one another's gaze, she took each side of her shirt and pulled it over her head, letting it fall to the side of the couch.

Looking back at him, she smiled as her white bra was in full view.

"Oh, I think I'm in heaven," Brady began to lean up as Kelly giggled.

Kissing him again, Kelly's arm went around his neck to pull him closer, feeling his hands touch beneath the layer of her bra, giving each side a gentle squeeze that earned a moan from her.

Placing one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, she pushed him back down and slowly brushed her fingers alongside his abs once more. Taking her time, she slowly reached around her back, keeping her eyes glued to his as she unclipped her bra and removed it. Looking to her left side in a sexy matter as she did.

The moment her bra left her body and fell to the side, Brady could only stare at her breasts, unable to look away. They had to be the biggest pair he had never seen. No other woman had ever come so close.

And within a blink of an eye, he lost control of himself and leaned up.

Meeting him part way, she lifted her chin up and her head back, allowing for her neck to be exposed to him. She felt his lips against her flesh, trailing down a little bit. As his hands went to the side of her hips, she brought her arms around his neck, moaning.

"Oh, Brady. Oh, Brady."

Falling onto his back, Kelly came with him, her body settling onto his as she moved to get comfortable against him. She could feel his hands all across her back, even touching the outlines of her thong as she snogged him senseless. Their tongues fighting for control in an endless battle.

Her hands were in his hair, and then on his shoulders for support.

Brady felt himself becoming fully intoxicated with her. The perfume he smelt, the feel of her large breasts against his chest, her legs intertwining with his. It was all making him want her more. His lips moved from her lips to her chin, and then to her neck, sucking at her flesh.

Kelly smiled and moaned, enjoying the attention she was receiving.

Giving it some thought, Brady decided that the couch wouldn't do, having come to hate the restriction it limited him to.

Removing his lips from her neck, he took her by the hips and pushed her to the side, allowing him to get free and stand up.

The moment the pleasure ended, Kelly's eyes shot open and looked up at him with confusion and disappointment.

"Wha-"

Before she could begin, his arms shot under her ankles and back, lifting her up.

He smiled at her sudden squeal, "I think you're right. The bedroom is better."

Smiling back at his explanation, she started to squirm in his arms and got free, her feet landing on the floor. Turning to face him, she reached down and began to push aside her thong, doing a pose as it slid down her firm legs and dropped to her feet, while he stared with an open jaw. Continuing to smile, she walked forward and moved her arms around his neck once more, pressing her body up against his.

"Want to help a lady up the steps?" she teased.

Regaining some of his self-control, he smiled and began to touch her. Moving his hands from the sides of her breasts to her hips, he found his way to her bum and gave a hard squeeze, earning another squeal and loud moan from her.

"Holy shit!"

Kelly smiled and raised both her eyebrows at him, seductively, "You've just scored big time, Mister Brady. Now _fuck me!_ "

Fueled by his lust and her encouragement, he tightened his firm on her firm ass and lifted her up, carrying her towards the stairs.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and tightening her arms around his neck, she began to laugh at the feel of his hands and fingers on her bum. She enjoyed every second of it as he carried her up the stairs, feeling herself get more wet and horny. She began moving her pelvis against his manhood, despite the layer of pants in her way.

"Oh god!" Brady shouted, moaning from her motion. "Please try not to kill me _before_ I fuck you."

She began biting his earlobe, "I'll try. But the waiting is only making me even more impatient."

"Oh, I'll show you impatient!"

Reaching her room, he rushed right through the slight open door, making it bounce off the wall, and carried her over to the bed, throwing her against the covers of the mattress with a little bounce.

Screaming with excitement, she crawled up the bed backwards, using her elbows and legs. Brady threw himself on top of her, making the both of them bounce.

The two began to kiss with fierce force, tongues clashing and bodies pressed against one another. Their hands began to explore, touching flesh wherever they could find it.

Moving from her lips, he trailed down to her breasts and buried his face into them. His hands came to each side and supplied some pressure, feeling the mounts of flesh against his cheeks. He began shaking his head as they jiggled against him.

Kelly laughed and moaned, her hands deep into his hair as she pulled him closer.

"Do you love the _twins_ , Brady?" she purred.

Brady could only nod as he took pleasure in the position he was in.

Before long, he slowly detached himself from her gorgeous breasts and kissed his way down her body. His tongue left a trail across her stomach and hips, reaching her womanhood. Taking a moment to enjoy the view of her pussy, he saw how wet she was. He even almost got a good reflection of himself.

Kelly sat up on her elbows, seductively smiling as she raised her eyebrows, "Want a taste of _my_ goods?"

Meeting her eyes, he found a determination to wipe that smile off of her face and make her cry out his name as if he was a sex-god. Just the thought alone that he would be getting in-between Kelly Meeker's legs made his manhood hurt.

Deciding to tease her first, he slid a little ways further and picked up one of her feet, beginning to massage her leg with a gentle touch. As his lips met her foot, he kissed all around until he found himself trailing right up her leg, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. He listened to her breathing as she began to pant faster and faster with each kiss. Getting closer to her thighs, he heard her mumbling out-of-context words.

The moment he reached her thighs and kept his lips just from barely touching her skin, he felt Kelly throw her head against the bed.

Smiling, he slowly began to kiss her skin, taking his time to warm her up as her panting became louder. His hands moved beneath her and gripped her ass, giving each cheek a squeeze. Soon enough, he was inches away from her womanhood, doing a circle with his tongue as she began squirming and moving her head back and forth.

"Just _eat me,_ Brady!" Kelly cried out, unable to stand the teasing anymore.

Taking her advice, he dived right into her pussy, lifting her bum off the bed to bring her closer to his face. Closing his eyes, he felt her juices smearing all over him as his tongue went deeper, making different motions to get a reaction out of her.

Kelly's eyes shot open as she began to scream at the top of her lungs. Her breathing caught, unable to form coherent thoughts or words. She thought she could see stars exploding all around her as she wrapped her legs around Brady's head, pushing him deeper into her. She began crying out his name, not caring if the whole neighborhood could hear her.

"Oh, Brady! Please don't stop! Oh-god-Brady! That's soooooo-AH! BRADY!"

Her juices soaked the bed as he inserted a finger inside, helping him discover what she liked and what she didn't. Then he felt her orgasm as juices flowed into his mouth, swallowing it all. He heard her cry out in a way that was different from before. Her legs' grip tightened for a second before loosening and letting him go.

Looking up, he wiped her juices from his face and saw her lying there, her chest rising and falling. One arm across her eyes, she appeared to be letting everything settle. He smiled to himself at the state she was in, proud to have made her speechless.

Regaining her strength, Kelly sat up on elbows again and looked him in the eyes, a new smile of determination forming.

"You had... your fun... Mister Brady..." she struggled to get her breathing under control. "But it's my turn to make you scream my name."

Before he knew it, Kelly was quickly on her feet, circling around the bed and grabbing him by the shoulders. Turning him around, she gave a playful shove and sent him falling onto the bed, doing a little bounce. Looking up, he saw her unzipping his flyer and unbuttoning his pants. And with one pull, his pants was sent flying across the room, along with his underwear.

Amazed by her strength, he barely had time to register what she was going to do next until he felt something begin gripping his manhood, forcing out a loud groan. Once his eyes met hers, he could only watch as she began stoking him, crying out in pleasure.

She smiled as his head fell back against the soaked sheets beneath him, "After tonight, you'll never find another woman who can _fuck you_ the way I do. You will always remember me as the best sex you've ever had. Not even that Rachel girl will ever come close to what I'm going to do to you."

Her words made him grow harder in her hand, unable to control the lust that was flowing through him. He wanted to fuck her. And he wanted her to fuck him.

Satisfied, she stroked him faster and licked her lips at the sight of his seven-inch cock. She couldn't wait to ride it after she was done having her own fun.

Meanwhile, Brady began panting and grabbing ahold of the sheets, loving the pleasure he was getting from her.

Knowing he was close to climaxing, she removed her hand and took ahold of each one of her breasts, putting them on both sides his dick. Letting out sexy moan, she began rubbing her two big mounts of flesh together, with his manhood disappearing between them.

The act made him lose control as he began crying out, his orgasm coming straight afterwards.

"OH GOD! OH MY GOD, KELLY! HERE I C-"

Kelly smiled with delight as she felt him shot up his cum into her face. She swallowed as much as she could, while applying more pressure to her breasts. Even after he was spent, she still continued to pleasure him with the motion of her breasts around his cock. Licking some of the cum off, she released him and stood up, taking a towel that was hanging from her bathroom doorway to wipe off the rest.

Catching his breath, he could hear Kelly laughing at the sight of him.

"Hope you're not down for the count, because I'm not done with you yet, Mister Brady."

"Holy fucking sh-"

Before he had time to finish, he felt Kelly climb onto the bed and straddle him. Moving closer up his chest, he came face-to-face with her pussy again.

"Round two," she declared, lowering herself onto his face.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started sucking her, while his tongue dived deep into her womanhood. His hands reached over and cupped her bum, squeezing and groping to his satisfaction.

Laughing, Kelly began rolling her hips and grinding herself into him. Her hands cupped her own breasts and began groping them, adding more pleasure to what she was receiving.

Soon enough, she orgasmed all over his face again, crying out in sweet pleasure.

Falling over to his side, the two of them regained their breathes and stared up at the ceiling, relaxing.

As Brady wiped his face off with the bedsheets, he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and force him on his back again. Looking up, he saw Kelly moving to the end of the bed again.

Taking his cock in her hand, her mouth engulfed every inch of him, beginning to bob her head up and down. The pleasure of the feel of her sucking him off made him hard once more, moaning through his teeth. While swirling her tongue around his shaft, she hummed, vibrating his entire pelvis.

Brady moaned as she continued to suck him off.

Satisfied that he was hard enough, she removed her lips from his manhood with a loud _pop_ and crawled up onto the be, straddling him. Her hips and pussy were angled over him.

Meeting his eyes, she said, "Now it's time for the main course, Brady. _Enjoy the ride_."

She impaled herself onto his cock, making him cry out. His breath caught as she wasted no time in moving her hips, sinking down further as each inch delved deeper into her. Moaning, she moved faster by rolling her hips and bouncing on top of him. He almost climaxed early at the feeling of her walls clenching tightly around him, but managed to calm himself to hold out as long as he could.

Taking part in the moment, he matched Kelly's thrusts with his own and moved his hands along her body. From gripping her ass to her hips, he was soon reaching up to massage and grope her bouncing breasts, loving the feel of them in his hands as she continued to ride him with wild abandon.

He knew instantly that she was right about how he would never find another woman who was as wild as she was. This definitely had to be the best fucking he ever had. The girl was the very definition of a sex-goddess.

Their moaning filled the household as wet flesh slapping against wet flesh could be heard, echoing off the walls.

As Brady played with her breasts, Kelly swung her head, her hair playfully slapping him in the face in the process. Bending over, she began kissing him as her hair covered them, sweat all over their entire bodies.

Nearing the end, Kelly leaned back and arched her spine, moaning louder as she reached back and began to massage his balls. Brady's eyes widened as he cried out her name with passion, instantly climaxing inside of her as she took pleasure in squeezing his balls in her hands.

But she wasn't done yet. A fact that made him think up a funny line, _What the fuck did I just get myself into?_

Continuing to ride him, Kelly fucked him cowgirl style, bouncing and moving above his body. He could do very little as he watched from below, eyes glued to her amazing, bouncing tits.

Deciding to switch positions, Kelly never once detached herself from him as she fucked him reverse cowgirl style, allowing him to watch her fine ass bounce. She switched positions a few more times again, while making sure to keep him inside of her as they did. Once fucking him in very cowgirl style she knew of, she grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped them, the result being her underneath him.

Locking her legs around him, she lend up and whispered into his ear, "Your turn to have your way with me. Enjoy the third round while you still can."

Though exhausted, her sexy voice and panting breath renewed his vigor and determination. Supporting himself with his legs and arms, he began thrusting deep into her, going slow at first before picking up the pace. They began kissing each other again, more fiercely than before. She cried out his name as he fucked her senselessly, their eyes closing when feeling their climaxes getting closer.

With one final thrust, both of them climaxed at the same time, moaning one another's names like as if they were singing a song. They rolled out their orgasm

Rolling over, he placed her on top of his chest, smiling at the feel of her large breasts against his skin. He reached down to give her ass a squeeze.

Kelly chuckled, turning her head to look at him, "So, tell me... best _fucking_ you've ever had?"

Brady could only nod, unable to say anything.

Smiling at his inability to speak, she got up and walked over to the bathroom doorway, his hips swaying and her ass jiggling. Watching from the corner of her eye, she saw him staring with lust and desire. Stopping at the door, she did a pose and began to laugh at the pain of desire on his face.

"Told ya," she raised her eyebrows in a seductive matter. "You'll always be remembering me whenever you fuck another woman."

Suddenly, a set of lights from a car pulling into the drive way could be seen from down below, making her eyes light up with fear.

"Oh god, it's my dad!" she declared, running out the door.

"You're dad? You're dad?!" Brady's smile disappeared as he threw right off the bed and landed on his feet, searching for his clothes. Once redressed, he ran down the stairs, where he found Kelly putting her thong and white shirt back on, struggling to hurry.

"Oh god! If he catches us, he'll skin you alive... for starters!"

"Oh man!" Brady grabbed his shirt from the floor, while she shoved her bra under the couch to hide, knowing there was no time.

Hearing the back door open, they rushed to make things appear normal. Unaware of the danger that was truly coming their way.

* * *

 **And that's my first ever _'smut/lemon'_ story. I hope I did well in my first attempt of doing one. And I hope you guys enjoyed it too.**

 **I know this seems like a weird one to start with, but it was the first one to pop into my head. Out of all of the slasher film hotties out there, Kathleen Kinmont as Kelly Meeker has always been the first to enter my mind. She just left an impression that has never left, and that's saying something. To me, she was just perfect in terms of body. Definitely a bitch as a character for other reasons, but I just couldn't help in feeling cheated (oh, the irony) that we never really get to see her bang or anything. Especially consider she's been in other films and tv shows where she's showed off her beauty (and I mean _really_ show off).**

 **As you may know, the characters aren't like their original counterparts from the movie, so they are out-of-character. I just wrote this for fun. Nothing more. But then again, they never really had much to go off of either. Aside from looking good and just being there to die, I feel the writing style of their characters was open more to interpretation.**

 **I plan to write more of these 'one-shot, _smut/lemon_ in the future. One of which I plan to do in the Casino Royale movie (can't wait to do that one). Maybe even hit a few other fandoms as well. Who knows.**

 **Please review to let me know what you thought. And if you want, check out what else I have in my profile.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see ya later! ;)**


End file.
